The Battle of the Overworld
by Magister Shiryu
Summary: MasterShiryu was the king of P.V.P. When he, his brother and a girl get put in Minecraft, they must find out why they see glowing eyes... Skeletons, Zombies, Prisoners... Etc. They must kill to survive, but they discover something nobody realizes... Story will pickup as it goes along. 1st Minecraft Story!


_**I do not in anyway own Minecraft, except my minecraft launcher.**__**  
**__**  
**__  
__Prologue:  
_MasterShiryu smirked. The team PVP server he was on, and he was going to win, all for himself. He had put on a radar mod, so he could find rather easily, for his teamate (On the other team) and himself diamonds, so they could craft diamond armor and swords. "Hey Sam, check this out!" He said. Sam turned to Kyle A.K.A MasterShiryu and said, "I'll tp to you." Jaws as he named himself in Minecraft, and teleported to him. "Man, we are sooo lucky you put cheats for us." "Yeah. I am the one who created the server so..." Jaws saw what was there, a whole vein of unknown ore to him. "Sam, this is the ore called titanium, even in Minecraft, it's the toughest ore." "Dude, you oh so definetly made that mod." "Nah dad made the mod." They quickly mined the ore and Jaws took the crafting table out they quickly made titanium swords, because there was only four titanium ores.

They quickly tped to their appropriate teams, and took out their titanium swords. Someone typed, _Can we have one? _MasterShiryu replied, _No there's only 4 ores. _Kyle said, "Ready to do the final battle?" "Oh yeah!" replied Sam. They quickly ran towards their teams. Another person typed, _Huh? You guys betraying us?_ They took out their iron swords and iron armor and charged. Jaws and MasterShiryu, also ran towards them. They slashed to their so-called teams, and barely managed to kill them. "How many hearts? Me 5." asked Kyle. "Me too, I have 5." "Let's battle!"

Shiryu and Jaws charged towards eachover quickly trading blows. Jaws eventually died leaving Shiryu the win. "Good game. And I only had half a heart." said Kyle. "Oh yeah, we should do that again, and with full health."

"Kyle, Sam we have visitors!"

"Crud."

They went up the stairs, them being brothers, and looked at who he or she was. It was suprisingly, the most popular girl in their school, Li. Kyle said, "Hullo."

"Hello."

"Li, how about you and the boys go to the basement." said her mother.

"OK."

They went by the secret entrance, to where they slept. (Kyle and Sam prefered the basement to their rooms.) Li said, "Do whatever you want, I'm texting my friends." "Oh la la!" chanted the boys. Kyle asked, "You wanna play hardcore on multiplayer?" "Oh yeah! And we should _sooo _be twins." "Yeah." "What do you guys mean by 'Hardcore'?" "It's the most hard mode in Minecraft, with monsters-" "Monsters?" "Let me finish. Doing more damage than normal, and only having one life. And monsters are creatures that try to kill you in Minecraft and you'll see." He started the process of creating a server, (With their dad's permission) but their dad had said, "I'm going to add something..." So they waited, playing on their tablets or phones respectively. Kyle and Sam's dad said, "There, finished." He left the room. Sam said, "Hum. Wonder what dad put in the server." "Who cares? Let's play!" They loaded the game and their was a flash and a blinding light...

* * *

Kyle looked around. He saw his partners unconsious, so he looked around. He saw the world, he saw cubes. _Cubecentral, eh?_ He thought. He noticed everything was cubed except himself, Sam and Li. He saw a blocky forest, and a few kilometers away a montain, cubed of course. He knew what to do, if they were in the Minecraft game. He started walking towards the forest, and dodged an arrow. He saw a Skeleton and ran towards it dodging, the arrows. He then jabbed his hand towards the Skeleton, pushing the monster towards the tree and it was knocked out. He took the bow, and started punching it till it died. He got all the arrows, 64 to be exact. He then started punching the trees till he had twenty. He then marked with his finger in the ground 'E'. He got a 18 blocks and 9 more for his backpack, and a 2 by 2 crafting area. He smiled. He put the 20 wood blocks in the crafting area, and got 80 wooden planks.

He then built a house for the 4 of them, (He planned on getting a wolf.) and made a crafting table. He then got a wooden pickaxe. He then then found a stone area and mined all of it. He then made a furnace, and crafted stone swords for when they wake up, and made sign saying, if they wake up, 'I'm out to make us beds. Stay here!' He knew Sam and Li would obey. He found sheeps and cows, and then slashed his sword and on occasions used his bow. He got nine wool, 20 steaks, and 10 leathers. He went home, and saw Sam was awake. Sam asked, "Where are we?" "In Minecraft I guess. I made us beds and I got food." "Good..." Sam took the sword on the crafting table. "You got any wool?" asked Sam. "Yeah. Here." They got the mod 'Not enough Items' were it showed them how to craft stuff. "Sam, you'll be recipe guy, right?" asked Kyle. "Yah." "And I got a minecraft book, that I'll give to Li." "Yeah. Do that." Kyle put the book in Li's inventory. Sam gave him the beds, and Kyle gave him the leather. Kyle put the beds down. He said, "I've got enough time to get coal..." He ran out leaving Sam to guard the house.

He saw coal sticking out of were he mine the stone, and thought, _Idiot, Idiot..._ He mined the coal and got twenty coal. He ran to house, just in time to get in without getting chased by monsters. He made eight torches and put around the house and in it. He then gave the coal to Sam. "Here you go. And here." Sam said, "Why give... Oh..." He put the coal, and the steak inside "There we go." "Let's go to bed." "Yeah you go I'll keep watch."  
Sam knew there were zombie babies, in the game plus zombies when adult could break doors in hardcore. He slowly fell on his bed and fell asleep instantly. He thought about the situation. He knew they had eventually beat the Ender Dragon or The Wither. He knew that despite them, Kyle and himself, despite nearly always winning every P.V.P game, they might lose. The Wither and Ender Dragon weren't players. They were bosses. Only Youtubers like, BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, CaptainSparklez, etc, could win. They, despite their record, might not win... Well might as well try eh?!

Kyle awoke noticing Li was awake. Li said, "This your fault." He looked surprised. "You're the one insisting that we play the game! Then your dad modified the game but you kept on playing!" "Li... Be quiet." said Sam. "This isn't anybody's fault. This is an accident. So stop whining! You only want to blame someone!" Li then said, "Sorry." "It's okay. Humanity always wants to blame someone for problems. It's natrual." He held out a sword. "Here to defend yourself." Li took the sword, but could barely hold it. "You need training. Oi, Sam!" Sam then proceeded to fall of his bed. They laughed for the first time since they arrived. When the laughter died down, Kyle asked, "Sam could you train Li?" "Yah!" Li saw the sadistic look in Sam's eyes, and shuddered.

The days passed, and Sam and on occasions Kyle trained Li to master her sword. She could defeat monsters, and Sam when he's tired. She had in her sight Kyle to beat. But she coudn't beat him even when he didn't have anything.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Li was on her back, tired. Kyle said, "You OK?" "No. I can't beat you! Even when you're tired." "You know why? Cause when I was seven, Sam always came back beat up. I tracked the bullys, and proceeded to beating them up. A forty year old man who was passing by, told me to stop or I would be as bad as them. I stopped, and they ran off. He then trained me to my limits, cause he said I was special. I still don't know what he mean't though."

Flashback end.

* * *

Li then proceeded to always listening to his advice. Then she heard them saying, "We should up her training!" Kyle said. "No." "We should, or she'll I dunno die, maybe?" said Kyle, hitting a weak point. "Okay." Sam's voice sounded defeated.

Kyle was out trying to find a wolf, to protect their house. "Yah know we should destroy their house." Kyle ducked under dirt blocks, to listen to their conversation. "We shoudn't. Herobrine would kill us if we don't listen to him." Kyle gasped. "One of them's here get him!" Kyle then ran off, dodging their arrows whizzing near his head. He got his bow out shot at them. He managed to hit one of them in the hand, blood oozing out. His partner then said, "Get him!" Two more of them came out their massive bodys noticeable, and they had tattoos looking like skull and crossbones. They threw axes at him, Kyle barely managing to dodge, and one cutting him deeply. He yelled in agony. His cries cutting through the forest. A girl looking at him blood oozing out of his wound. She would be disobeying but it didn't matter he was going to die.

She took a bucket of milk, and poured it in the wound. She also took out a potion healing on poured in his mouth. He was healed. She then brought him outside of his house. She then dispearred as quick as she appeared...

"Sam!" yelled Li. Sam ran over and was shocked. Kyle was covered in milk. That meant... They were not alone. Only somebody who knew about minecraft medecine would know how to do that. He then saw a wolf snuggling against Kyle. Sam picked Kyle up and carefully put him on his bed. The wolf quickly followed them. Then they looked at themselves then at the wolf. They were normal, while the wolf was blocky. Li wore a leather jacket, with a black t-shirt and jeans, with long black hair. Meanwhile Sam wore a red jacket, white t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Kyle wore a blue hoodie with a pendant around his neck, with a grey t-shirt, and jeans. Sam didn't know what was happening bu it looked like he was having a nightmare. The pendant on his neck was glowing before it died down. Sam quickly marked in the ground 'E'and saw Kyle's inventory, and took the twenty-six iron ingots fron his inventory. Sam then crafted them iron swords and iron pickaxes.

Sam, the next day saw Kyle _still_ had not awoke. The Wolf stayed at his side for the whole day. He still trained Li, and they tried to find iron, but no avail, and he noticed Li always reading the handmade Minecraft book. _Who put that in Kyle's inventory?_ wondered Sam. _Maybe Dad put the book there. Who knows? The programmers don't put in guides!_ It was weird but he didn't mind, cause Li knew more and more about the game. It even made her swordswomanship better! _Thinking about that, I should get some practice in. And we __**should**__ find a village or a temple._ thought Sam.

Sam noticed seeing glowing eyes in the forest, but only glimpses. _No, they didn't... They put in Herobrine?! No... Must be my imagination... I mean __**nobody**__ has really seen him... He might be the one who put Kyle in a nearly comatose state!_

Those thoughts were punishing his mind. He was losing his edge. He was losing next to constantly against Li... Till Kyle awoke. Sam literally jumped on his brother nearly squashing him. They laughed themselves to sleep. And you may notice they haven't laughed or smiled for a long time since Kyle fell into a comatose state.

* * *

Li said, "We should move our house." "Why?" asked Sam and Kyle. "I've got a bad feeling about staying here... Please trust me in this..." "Yeah we should." stated Kyle. "I remember people planning on exploding our house. I discovered that by receving my scar." Li and Sam winced. The scar ran across his whole stomach. Sam said, "How about we leave our house here, so they really explode it but discover we aren't there." Kyle and Li widened their eyes. It was suprisingly sly of him. _That's our Sam._ They thought nearly synchronising their thoughts. Kyle remembered how they won their first Minecraft Hunger Games, Sam had the plan of making a tripwire and letting them explode. It had worked. It even killed a youtuber, which surprised them. They were supposed to be the best of the best, right?

Kyle said, "Yeah."

"And we should find a temple or a village." suggested Li. She had memorised the whole minecraft book, and when she got to treasure section of the book and read up on temples and villages. The boys said, "Well we're so lucky to have a cute girl who can memorise anything." She blushed.

Kyle ran off with his wolf, Eco to find iron, while Li went to get wood leaving Sam to find stone. They got back together and compared results. Sam got sixty-four cobblestone, Li got a twenty-five wood, and Kyle got thirty iron ores. Sam whistled. "Well we got enough to survive." Sam cooked the iron, Kyle went to kill chicken and cows cause they were low on food at the moment and Li tried to teach Eco tricks. They then set off to find a village, since temples would be too far. They suprisingly found a village with a blacksmith quickly. The town was magnificent, rather big compared to normal villages, with signs, flags... Etc. They asked the villagers if they could get stuff from the blacksmith. They said yes, smirking. Kyle, Sam and Li found out why, the blacksmith made them work to him in exchange for all his stuff. In his chest, they found six diamonds and sixty-four emeralds with iron chestplates. They worked themselves to their limit, making the blacksmith impressed. They were like Steve, his apprentice. _NO! Don't think of that!_ Thought the blacksmith angry at himself. _He's gone! Dead!_ They were dismissed. They made a hidey-hole (As Sam affectionately called it) They fell asleep. They woke up, and decided to bid their goodbyes. They walked off and camped on the side of the beach. They ran off to do their own thing since they could cover more ground. Li made a farm next to their house, Kyle and Eco trained to do sychronised battle techniques and Sam trained with Li when she was done making a farm. They went back home to sleep and eat. Kyle cooking the chicken, he killed by accident. And he gave Eco, steak for dinner.

Kyle woke up, ducking an arrow and took his iron sword and blocked the arrows that were heading towards him and kicked the skeleton's blocky head of his body. He then ducked a slash from blue t-shirt and blue trousers wearing man. He then kneed the man in stomach, momentarily stunning him and Kyle then put his sword at his neck with Li aiming the bow towards sensitive parts, and Sam doing the same thing as Li except with a sword, and Eco growling at him. The man said, "I yield!" "So why attack me?" "You look like someone from my past. Someone who I hate." "Wha-aat do y-ou mean?" said Li. "Who's his name?!" asked Sam angrily. "His name should I even mention it would have him haunting you... I don't wish that upon you..." "What's you're name?" asked Kyle. "Steve." "Well thanks. I haven't fought against anybody with a sword for ages..." Sam and Li sweatdropped. _Two days is ages?!_ They thought. Kyle lifted Steve to his feet. "We'll meet again, right?" "Yes." _More sooner than you think, Kyle and Li, Sam..._ And Steve walked off. Kyle said, "We should make boats." "Yeah... But we should cook the iron and make our armour."

They all agreed. They barely won against Steve and he was one man. Kyle and Eco trained and Li and Sam went to find iron. Li and Sam returned, looking tired, but smiling. They found thiry iron, and Kyle crafted them armour, and crafted Eco a helmet. They all smiled, and joked. They fell asleep. They woke up and Sam crafted them boats. "Man I wish, we were in creative mode." Kyle mused. "Why?" asked Li. "We could nearly instantly get what we need, and we would be home." replied Sam instead of Kyle. "Oh..."

They got in their boats and left the island. They saw a jungle biome, with a desert biome a kilometer away. They went over there and looked around. The trees were massive. Li saw a lagoon, and a structure in the distance. "Hey look over there!" They quicklyran towards the structure, and Sam said, "It's a Jungle Temple!" They ran and saw the traps. There was the same trap as Sam had set once. Kyle mined the tripwires, and took the arrow out of the dispensers and took out the loot, which was diamonds, gold, emeralds. They took the loot, and Sam said, "Kyle look!" Kyle turned and saw levers. "Oh yeah!" He took out his stone pickaxe, and mined the jungle temple and found a second chest with diamonds.

They hollowed the temple to stay for the night. They fell asleep, a visitor arriving...

* * *

AN- What do you think? I spent all day doing that! Read Rate Review!


End file.
